1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a lid to drive a cover mounted onto a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of conventional electrical connectors used for attaching electronic packages are well known. Each of the electronic packages has a large number of contacts that are arranged in a matrix-like array. The electronic packages are classified as Pin Grid Array (PAG) packages, Ball Grid Array (BAG) packages, or Land Grid Array (LAG) packages in view of a pin leg or a conductive pad of the electronic package.
The electrical connector used for electrically connecting the PGA package is also referred as zero-insertion-force (ZIF) socket in view of its operational mechanism and can refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,138 issued to Hou on Nov. 23, 2004. The ZIF socket typically comprises a base having a plurality of terminals, a cover moveably mounted on the base, and an actuator driving the cover to move relative to the base between a first and a second positions. The cover has a plurality of through holes to receive the pin legs of the PGA package. The actuator generally includes a cam with a plurality of posts offset from a central axis or an L-shaped lever. The lever is made of metallic rod and comprises a retaining portion mounted between the cover and the base and an operating portion perpendicular to the retaining portion for being handed by an operator. When the lever is rotated counterclockwise to a substantially vertical position, the cover is located at a first position in which the pin legs of the electronic package can easily passing through the through holes of the cover, and then reaches into a passageway of the base; when the lever is rotated clockwise to a substantially horizontal direction, the cover is driven toward a second position and during which, the cover on which the electronic package is carried is moved in accordance with the cover. The movement of the cover will drive the pin leg to contact with the terminal within the base therefore establishing an electrical interconnection therebetween. In using, the ZIF socket and the PGA package generate a great deal of heat that may malfunction the PGA package, so that a heat sink is needed to dissipate the heat built-up thereof. However, the heat sink for the electrical connector is generally assembled with the ZIF socket difficult to detach.
Therefore, it is need to find a new electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.